Maven Maximoff: clone, brother, annoyance (according to Tony)
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Random one-shots focusing on the Avengers only clone Maven
1. Sick Day

Maven woke up and his head was killing him. It was hurting. And hurting bad."Urgh..." Maven let out a low groan

He felt like he was dying. Was he dying? That idea frightened Maven. "Pietro!" Maven yelled out hoarsely. Pietro came running in. "Maven? What's wrong?" Pietro asked. "I'm dying," Maven whimpered.

"You're what?!" Pietro cried. "I'm dying!" Maven threw up. Pietro held his hair back. Maven continued to vomit. "Shh. You're okay," Pietro soothed. "I'm dying!" Maven cried. Pietro said" I think you're sick"

"No. I'm dying!" Maven insisted. "Maven. You aren't dying," Pietro soothed. He felt Maven's head. It was burning up. Maven whimpered. "Hey. You're okay," Pietro whispered, "It's just a cold." Maven whimpered again. Maven's cat Grey jumped up. Pietro began to sneeze.

"Maven!" He cried. "Sorry," Maven mumbled, looking down. Pietro continued to sneeze. Maven petted Grey before setting him off. The moment the kitten was out of the room, Pietro stopped sneezing. "Sorry," Maven whimpered. "I'm gonna go get Wanda" Maven nodded and Pietro ran off.

Wanda sat next to Maven. Maven groaned, "I'm dying!" "You're not dying""Then what's happening?" "You just have the stomach flu," Wanda said. "What's a flu?""It's just when you feel sick."

Pietro began to sneeze again as Grey had jumped up. Maven reached out for his kitten. Grey jumped into his arms. Grey began to purr as Maven petted his cat. Pietro continued to sneeze. "Maven! Cat! Out!" He said between sneezes.

Maven hugged Grey closer. "Maven!" Pietro groaned. Maven shook his head. He wanted Grey with him. He needed his kitty cat. His little kitty cat. Maven hugged Grey. Grey let out a small, 'Meow'

Maven hugged Grey again. Pietro sneezed harder. "Maybe Grey should leave," Wanda said gently to Maven. Maven hugged the cat closer. Pietro whined through another sneeze.

Wanda placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. Pietro continued to violently sneeze. "You don't have to stay here," Maven mumbled. Pietro shook his head. "I wanna stay," he mumbled. Wanda nodded at her brother. Pietro continued to sneeze as he helped Maven.

"You should go," Wanda said. Pietro shook his head again. "I wanna stay," he repeated. Maven hugged Grey again. Grey let out a soft 'meow' Grey then rubbed against Maven. The kitten then jumped out of Maven's arms and padded out of the room.

Pietro slowly stopped sneezing. Maven ran to the bathroom and threw up. Pietro followed him. Maven puked into the toilet. Pietro held his hair back. Maven laid his head in Pietro's lap.

Pietro ran his fingers through Maven's hair. Maven fell asleep. Pietro smiled and kissed his forehead before picking him up and carried him to his bed. He carefully placed Maven in it and tucked him in. Grey jumped up and hissed at Pietro.

Grey hissed at him again before Pietro left. "Damn cat" Pietro rubbed his nose. Pietro wiped his nose once the sneezing subsided. He hated cats. But Maven had a cat now. And Pietro loved his little brother/clone.

Even if he thought he was dying when he was just sick. It just made Pietro love his brother more. Pietro would always love his little brother, no matter what.


	2. Brithdays and Autism

**Thanks to both Dragonis Prime and SwiftieForeverAndAlways for helping with this.**

Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Laura, and Vision were laughing at the bar in the Avengers Facility.

"So, 23. What are your plans?" Natasha asked as she and Steve walked up.

"Getting stupid drunk on Korbanite Wine and Asgardian Ale." Pietro said

"You'll last a fraction of a shot!" Sam laughed

"That's the point!" The speedster laughed

"What about you, Wanda? Got any plans for tonight?" Rhodes asked

"Gonna play with Clint's biggest arrow? I mean, it's not that big but..." Tony laughed, earning him a look from both Clint and Wanda.

As the party drew to a close, Maven looked up from his corner, rubbed his face, and ran to his room.

"Maven!" Wanda called out to him, about to follow Maven. Beta Ray Bill put his arm out in front of her.

"I'll handle this." The Korbanite said

Beta Ray Bill entered Maven's room to find the clone crying on his bed.

"Go away, Vision. I don't want to talk to Wanda." Maven sobbed, his voice muffled by the bed.

"I've been mistaken for Thor, but never Vision. And Wanda didn't send me. I want to talk." Beta Ray Bill said as he sat down on Maven's bed.

"Don't bother telling me I'm okay, because I'm not. I don't have a birthday. I don't have anything other than what HYDRA made for me." Maven said, still crying.

"I'm not going to tell you that it's okay. Doing that doesn't help at all." Beta Ray Bill said, recalling something.

"What do you mean?" Maven asked, sitting up.

"My daughter, Lana Ray Bill, has what the Midgardians refer to as autism, like you do. I figured it out as soon as you ran from the room, but I had had a hunch since we met. HYDRA has been trying for millennia to create the perfect warrior, but failed to see that in every flaw or disability, there is beauty. My daughter is the light of my life, and the reason I fight. No matter what you think is wrong with you, there is absolutely nothing at all to be ashamed of." Beta Ray Bill explained, which comforted Maven.

Pietro came into the the room, and Beta Ray Bill got up.

"Be careful." Beta Ray Bill whispered in Pietro's ear. Pietro sat down next the Maven on the bed, and started to pat his brother on the back.

"Hey, Maven. What's the matter?" Pietro asked

"I don't have a birthday." Maven said

"You know, Vision had a similar problem. He was having a crisis a while back because he had no idea what his identity was. He thought of himself of a simple product of Ultron, JARVIS, and the Mind Stone. We decided to give him a birthday. The moment Wanda triggered his brain was the moment he was born, so he celebrates that as his birthday now." Pietro explained

"This still doesn't make me feel better." Maven said with sadness.

"Then I have no idea how to help, but someone might. Talk with Bucky. You and him have something in common: HYDRA made you who you are today. Bucky still doesn't have some of his memories back, just like you have nothing of a past yet. And always remember that if you don't want the day HYDRA made you to be your birthday, Wanda and I are always happy to share ours." Pietro said with a smile.

Wanda then came into the room before Pietro got up and left. Wanda sat down on the bed and kissed Maven's head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"A little better." Maven replied

"Good. Do you want to celebrate a party tomorrow?" Wanda asked

"No. Would it be okay if I shared a birthday with you and Pietro next year?" Maven asked

"Sure. Happy Birthday, Maven." Wanda said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Wanda." Maven smiled back.


	3. Kidnapped by HYDRA

Maven and Bucky were at the Avengers Tower. Bucky found Maven...a little annoying. Or rather, extremely annoying. Bucky heard a noise from outside. He went to check it out.

Bucky stepped outside and frowned. Maven followed him out. "Whatcha see?" Maven asked. Bucky glared at him. Bucky just kept up his glare. A knock out dart hit his neck.

"Bucky!" Maven cried. He ran towards Bucky. "Bucky!" Maven cried again. A knock out dart hit him in the neck too. "Wha-?" Maven began to ask before also passing out. A figure smirked and dragged the two unconscious heroes away.

* * *

A while later, Bucky began to stir. He twisted and shifted as he awoke. He found himself tied up. "Mmph!" Bucky yelled out. It was then that Bucky realized he was gagged.

Bucky looked around. He was tied up in some dungeon of some kind. Bucky pushed against the ties. They didn't give an inch. Just then, the door opened. Rumlow walked in, dragging Maven behind with him.

"Mmph!" Bucky yelled. Maven didn't look up, he seemed knocked out. Bucky was worried for the kid. Maven seemed so out of it. Rumlow said" Don't worry, he's fine" Bucky glared at him. Rumlow tossed Maven into the cell.

Maven whimpered softly. Bucky looked at him in worry. Maven began to stir. He slowly sat up. Maven whimpered in fear again. Bucky gave him a worried look. "Mmph!" Bucky said.

He meant to call out to Maven, but couldn't. Bucky wanted to, to calm him down or something. Maven went over to him and summoned one of his sais, untying him. Bucky smiled thankfully at him. Maven undid the gag too. "Thank you," Bucky whispered. Bucky smiled at the young clone. Maven grinned back widely.

He walked to the cell door to examine it. Bucky frowned. They looked unbreakable. It annoyed Bucky. He wanted out of the cell. Out and away from HYDRA. He had warmed up to Maven, though.

And that was good. At least, it was good for Maven. He had one more person who liked him.

And Maven liked that. He was glad Bucky didn't hate him. Maven didn't like it when people hated him.

"So how do we escape?" Maven asked. Bucky shrugged. Maven frowned. He wanted to go home. Home and away from HYDRA. Maven hated it in HYDRA. Maven walked to the cell bars. He poked them with his sais.

Maven prodded them again. The bars stayed. Maven sighed and frowned at them. He grabbed the bars and shook them. They rattled slightly but didn't move.

"Dammit," Maven muttered. Bucky stepped next to him. "It won't work," Bucky said quietly. Maven frowned at that. He hated the bars. They were keeping him from being free.

"Dammit!" Maven grabbed the bars and shook them again before looking down and saying "I'm sorry," "Why?" Bucky asked.

He wondered what Maven was apologizing for. Maven thought it was his fault. His fault that HYDRA had them.

His fault they were there. Even though it wasn't really. Maven blamed himself, though. Bucky reached over and patted his arm. Maven looked up. "Don't blame yourself," Bucky said firmly. Maven still looked down.

He still felt bad. "Maven. It isn't your fault," Bucky repeated. "But it is," Maven whimpered. Bucky shook his head.

Maven rested his head on Bucky's hand. Bucky smiled at him. Maven grinned back, showing his fangs. Bucky's smile slipped. The fangs still scared him.

Really scared him. But giant fangs would do that. Especially giant fangs on a childlike clone. It wasn't a good combination. Maven suddenly jumped up.

He bit the bars. "Ah!" Maven cried out. He held his mouth. "You alright?" Bucky asked. Maven nodded and shook his head. His mouth hurt. Maven thought he could bite through them.

He couldn't bite through them. They had hurt his teeth. And now his entire mouth hurt. Maven didn't like it. He hated the pain. Maven hated pain in general. He was still so much a child.

Maven whimpered as he held his mouth. He wanted to cry but didn't want to but let one tear fall. Bucky looked at him in concern. Maven sniffled a few times.

"You okay?" He asked Maven. Maven shook his head. "My mouth hurts," he whimpered. Bucky gave him a small hug. Maven hugged back.

"Thank you," Maven whispered. Maven wouldn't cry anymore.

Maven wiped away any trace of tears. As he did so, the cell door opened. Rumlow walked in. Bucky glared at him instantly. "I see you two got free," he said. Bucky moved in front of Maven. "You won't hurt him," Bucky said. Bucky didn't always like Maven, but he wouldn't let the young clone be hurt. Bucky glared at Rumlow.

Rumlow stepped close. Bucky glared at him again. "Give me the clone, Barnes," Rumlow commanded. Bucky glared at Rumlow again. Rumlow took another step towards the two. "Stay away," Bucky hissed. He reached down to grab Maven. Bucky knocked his hand away. Rumlow grabbed Bucky roughly. He tossed Bucky off to the side.

Maven shrunk back from Rumlow. He grabbed Maven. Maven snarled. "Shut up," Rumlow slapped him. Maven whimpered. Rumlow tied his wrists. Maven glared at him. Rumlow picked Maven up. "Let me go!" "No," Rumlow said. Rumlow dragged Maven back out of the cell.

"Maven!" Bucky cried. There was no response. Bucky sighed and hung his head. He had let Maven disappear. He had let Rumlow take Maven. Bucky hung his head, hoping Maven would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maven was still being dragged by Rumlow. "Where're you taking me?" Maven asked. Maven had a cloth shoved into his mouth. He yelled out. Rumlow laughed above him. "You won't be escapin'," he said. Maven growled at him. Rumlow slapped Maven. Maven whimpered.

Rumlow laughed and lifted Maven up. Maven glared at him. He was scared now. Rumlow continued to smirk down at Maven. Maven shifted uncomfortably. Maven didn't like being leered down at. It intimidated him. Rumlow pushed him against the wall. Rumlow pressed him harder. Maven tried to push him away. Rumlow grabbed his pants.

Maven whimpered as they were ripped off. Rumlow pressed closer. Rumlow began to assault him. Maven whimpered again. Rumlow laughed continued his assault. Maven cried. When Rumlow was done, Maven sunk to the floor. Maven was then thrown into the cell with Bucky. "Maven!" Bucky exclaimed. Maven launched himself at Bucky. Bucky hugged him. Maven started sobbing. "Maven? What happened?" Bucky asked softly.

"He raped me!" Bucky swore. He felt bad for Maven. He had let Rumlow hurt Maven. Hurt Maven in the worst of ways. All because Bucky didn't protect him. Bucky had let it happen. "I hope Pietro and Wanda kill him for you" "Me too," Maven whispered. Maven buried his face into Bucky's shoulder. An explosion came from outside the cell. Maven and Bucky looked up.

Pietro stood there. "Pietro," Maven breathed. "Maven," Pietro replied. Maven looked down. Pietro hugged him tightly. "What happened?" Pietro asked Bucky. "Rumlow raped him" Pietro held Maven closer. Maven whimpered again. "I'm going to kill him," Pietro growled. Maven whimpered again and Pietro hugged him tightly.

"He won't hurt you," Pietro whispered. "Promise?" "I swear, I will not let anyone hurt you," Pietro swore.


	4. Why Maven hates Horror movies

It was movie night at Avengers Tower. This week they were watching Alien. Maven sat with the other Avengers. They all had their blankets and everything out. Curled all up in front of the TV.

Maven sat between his siblings. Maven leaned against Pietro as the movie began. Pietro smiled at his brother and hugged him. Maven hugged back. Stark put the DVD in and turned it on.

Maven settled back as the movie began. Maven was scared by the end of it. He didn't even want to go to sleep. But Maven knew he had to. So he went to his room and laid down.

Maven closed his eyes and fell asleep. Soon, the nightmares began. Maven opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was. So Maven looked around again.

He whimpered. Maven was so scared. He wanted Wanda or Pietro. They would know what to do. But Maven was all alone. Maven began to walk around. He didn't like the place. It gave him the creeps. Maven shivered.

He hugged himself. Maven was scared. Maven began to look for a way out. He searched and searched. Maven found no way out. He whined softly. Maven was terrified. He didn't notice as a figure walked up behind him. Maven froze when he heard breathing behind him. Maven slowly turned around.

There was a giant monster behind him. Maven whimpered again. The monster lunged at him. Maven started screaming. Pietro and Wanda ran in. "Maven! Wake up!" Wanda cried. Maven bolted awake with a cry. "Maven. What's wrong?" Wanda asked. Maven was crying. He was sobbing too hard to answer.

Wanda hugged him. Maven sobbed into her shoulder. Wanda hugged him tightly. "Don't let it hurt me!" Maven cried. "Let what hurt you?" Wanda asked gently. Maven just whimpered. Pietro rubbed his back saying" It was just a nightmare" Maven shook his head. Pietro hugged him. "Tell Stark to never turn on any horror movies ever"

Wanda nodded. She kissed Maven on top his head. Maven cuddled to his sister. "Do you want us to stay the night?" Pietro asked. Maven nodded. Pietro and Wanda also nodded. They tucked Maven back into his bed. Maven stared up at his siblings. Wanda kissed his head. Pietro did the same. Maven sniffled a few times. He cuddled to his siblings.

Pietro and Wanda hugged him. Maven cuddled to them again. Pietro and Wanda smiled at him. Maven slid back into his bed and asleep. Pietro and Wanda watched him with smiles. They would watch over him. They would always watch over him. It was their job as siblings to do that. They were older than him. Despite his looks, Maven was still young.

Too young to protect himself. So Pietro and Wanda would protect him. They had to. They were his family.

* * *

The next day, Tony was wide eyed and clutching his coffee like it was a lifeline. Wanda was glaring at him. "You okay Tony?" Rhodey said concerned. "I think Scarlet Witch gave me nightmares for no reason" "Not for no reason, watching that horror movie YOU put in, gave Maven nightmares" Pietro growled. "I didn't mean to!" Tony felt bad. "You picked the movie"

Pietro glared at him. "You're scared of Bucky right Tony?" Wanda asked. Tony eyed her suspiciously. "Bucky?" "Yeah?" "Do me a favor and chase Tony around with some knives would you?" Bucky grinned and pulled out a knife, running at Tony.

Tony let out a yell and ran nearly as fast as Pietro. Wanda laughed. That might make him never put on a horror movie ever again"


End file.
